


Steady As She Goes

by sapphirescribe



Series: Mating Games [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing, Docking, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He took his time with Derek's chest and stomach, moving slowly down his legs, one hand covered by the soapy washcloth, the other bare, digging his fingers into Derek's tense muscles, and loving the feel of Derek's coarse hair against his own tired hands.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady As She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This was entry #37 in the Mating Games non-penetration challenge.

Chris stepped into the hot spray of the shower first, leading Derek in after him but blocking the water from direct contact. The abrasions on Derek's chest were almost gone, but the long gashes in his back were still open and slowly trickling with blood. They would close eventually, but there was no point in aggravating them further.

He pushed Derek down to sit on the built-in shower seat. Derek never was particularly steady on his feet after a rough fight, and Chris would rather not worry about 200 pounds of werewolf cracking his head open on the marble floor.

Grabbing one of the ultra soft washcloths and some shower gel, he worked it up into a good lather and began the painful process of washing Derek's slowly-recovering body. He ran the cloth over Derek's shoulders and arms first, massaging the aching muscle, cleaning off the remaining dirt to reveal smooth, tanned skin underneath. 

He took his time with Derek's chest and stomach, moving slowly down his legs, one hand covered by the soapy washcloth, the other bare, digging his fingers into Derek's tense muscles, and loving the feel of Derek's coarse hair against his own tired hands.

He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Derek's knee as he lifted his foot, and washed his toes carefully, placing tiny, sucking kisses on each toe as he finished.

Forcing Derek to stand, he rinsed Derek's back carefully, using just his hand and clean water to soothe and rinse the skin between the shrinking slashes across his shoulders.

When Chris reached for the cloth again to move to Derek's lower back, Derek stopped his hand and turned. He laced their fingers together and rested his forehead against Chris's with a deep sigh.

Chris knew what was coming before Derek even opened his mouth to speak.

"Stop," he said, pushing his head against Derek's to get his attention. "Don't apologize," he said a little more gently. "You did what was right for your pack, and you came home to me. That was the deal. There's nothing to apologize for."

Derek's remaining tension flowed out of him in an instant.

The kiss that followed should have stayed simple, subdued, but Derek's taste, the feel of his firm body against Chris's own, the knowledge that he was home, safe, _alive_ , always made it harder for them to keep things innocent.

Derek pulled him closer so they were pressed together from chest to thigh, and Chris's hands reflexively went to Derek's waist to stop him from pulling away.

"I can't— I mean, I won't get hard—too much blood loss—" Derek said, "but I want you to mark me. I need to smell you on me."

Chris dug his fingers harder into Derek's sides when Derek took his dick in hand, using soapsuds to smooth the way. It didn't take long for Derek's strong, meaty hand to get him hard.

Derek shuffled back, just enough to get a few inches of space between them, but not so far that Chris couldn't still feel the heat of Derek's body against his chest. With Chris's cock in one hand, and his own in the other, Derek brought their dicks together, the tips just barely kissing.

Water dripped down his forehead as he watched his cock disappear inside Derek's foreskin. Derek was right about the blood loss—his dick remained soft—but it meant that his foreskin could stretch to cover almost half of Chris's cock. He was breathless at the sight of their dicks merging, the feeling of heat and soft skin covering his dick.

"Shit, Der," he moaned. Derek sped up his movements, pulling his foreskin back and forth over Chris's cock. He could feel the head of Derek's dick nosing against his own inside their little cocoon, and his heartbeat ratcheted up even higher.

The realization that Derek still wanted this even though he couldn't get hard, even though he wouldn't come, finally pushed Chris over the edge, making him come inside Derek's foreskin, leaving a sloppy mess between them.

Derek reached behind him and shut off the water before any of Chris's come washed away. He fell to his knees and took Chris's cock in his mouth, sucking him through the remainder of his orgasm. Chris spasmed with aftershocks as he watched Derek squeeze his come out of his foreskin and spread it over his chest and stomach, covering himself in Chris's scent.

"Always," Derek whispered. "I'll always come home to you."


End file.
